The Regrettable Neighbor's Club Two and a Half Stars
The Regrettable Neighbor's Club Two and a Half Stars (残念系隣人部★★☆, Zannenkei Rinjinbu Hoshi Futatsuhan) is the opening theme song for season one of the ''Haganai'' anime. It was performed by Marina Inoue, Kanae Itō, Nozomi Yamamoto, Misato Fukuen, Kana Hanazawa and Yuka Iguchi. Album A single titled Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai OP Single - Zannenkei Rijinbu Hoshi Futatsuhan was released in Japan October 26, 2011 under the Media Factory label and consists of a single disc. The disc contains four tracks lasting a total of 15 minutes and 35 seconds. These tracks being: # The Regrettable Neighbor's Club Two and a Half Stars (残念系隣人部★★☆, Zannenkei Rinjinbu Hoshi Futatsuhan) - Track Length: 4:24 # Egao no Dessan (笑顔のデッサン) - Track Length: 3:25 # Zannenkei Rinjinbu★★☆ Original Karaoke (残念系隣人部★★☆(星二つ半) オリジナルカラオケ) - Track Length: 4:23 # Egao no Dessan Original Karaoke (笑顔のデッサン オリジナルカラオケ) - Track Length: 3:23 Composed By * Tom-H@ck * Shinji Tamura Arranged By * Tom-H@ck * yamazo Performed By * Marina Inoue * Kanae Ito * Nozomi Yamamoto * Misato Fukuen * Kana Hanazawa * Yuka Iguchi * Yukinori Hijikata * Rei Kudo * Tom-H@ck * yamazo Lyrics By * Satomi Arimori * hotaru Lyrics Rōmaji (anime version) Wanawana gutto Good hajiketeru Angai nandai hamatten jan Hitomishiri shiteru hima ni Hajimeyou! Tomodachi tsukucchatte asonjatte Yeh! Ku-ru ni miete jitsu ha chou sabishii Mo-so- nara bai bai bai Shinyuu nara inai inai inai inai Nan no fujiyuu mo naku dakedo tarinai Riajuu kara tooi tooi tooi? Shinyuu nara inai inai inai inai Zannen doushi de atsumattara Ah- yosou ga dekinai Tenkai no jirai wo funda! Sowasowa zettai zettai nozokitai Koukai 100kai shitakunai tte Tsumannai puraido nante Sutekicchatte furikicchatte Zannen kannen shitemitara Angai nandai hamatten jan Butsukatte dogimagi atte Mitsukeyou! Tomodachi tsukucchatte asonjatte Yeh! Zettai zettai nozokitai You! Sutekicchatte furi kicchatte Yes! Do-dai do-dai sokontoko English I'm burning, ready, just about to explode Weird, I think I'm really into this While we're still completely shy Let's start! Make friends, and play, yay! I look calm and composed, but I'm really feeling lonely In my delusions it's bye, bye, bye No good friends, sigh, sigh, sigh I don't have problems, but then I don't have enough Popularity far away, away, away? No good friends, sigh, sigh, sigh But when unfortunates come together Ah, stuff that you just can't predict Just exploding like a landmine! Man, man, I totally want to peek I'm telling you I don't want to regret Take your cheap pride and Cut it off, throw it away If you look at it from the unfortunate Weird, I think I'm really into this Fighting with each other, getting nervous with each other Let's find them! Make friends, and play, yay! Man, man, I totally want to peek Cut it off, throw it away How's that? How's that? You get one word! Video Characters By order of appearance: * Yozora Mikazuki * Sena Kashiwazaki * Kodaka Hasegawa * Kobato Hasegawa * Maria Takayama * Rika Shiguma * Yukimura Kusunoki Trivia * A music box set was released containing this single as well as the ''Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai ED Single - Watashi no Kimochi'' single. Music boxset cover.png|Box set's front cover Haganai Music box set.png|Box set's back cover * Episode 12 has added sound effects in its version. Gallery The regrettable CD.png|CD's case The regrettable card.jpg|Illustration card The Regrettable Neighbor's Club Two and a Half Stars image 1.jpg|Illustration card Category:Songs